1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for locating points in a signal transmission path for a high frequency signal, said points being defective in terms of high frequency transmission characteristics of the signal transmission path.
2. Description of Related Art
In a signal transmission path for high frequency (HF) signals, for example in a mobile phone base station, where the signal transmission path comprises, for example, HF signal cables, HF plug connectors, a lightning protection system and/or an antenna for broadcasting the HF signal, measurements of the HF transmission characteristics often reveal diminished transmission performance which deteriorates increasingly towards the high frequencies, as is mathematically likely to be the case, or as is to be expected due to the HF transmission characteristics of the individual components. This necessitates a time-consuming fault-location search of the entire system of the signal transmission path to identify defective points at which, for example, an HF plug is not fully connected or is incorrectly assembled, or there is a break in an HF signal cable, which results at this point in a non-linear transmission function for HF signals which leads to impairment of the HF signal transmission characteristics of the overall system of the signal transmission path.